


12 дней Рождества

by allayonel, melamoryblack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественский фик. Ухура предлагает Кирку сжалиться над Споком на 12 дней рождества. Кирк мается со скуки,Спок совершенно ничего не ожидает, и веселье не заставит себя ждать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> переводилось на КС-календарь на кс-сообществе diary.ru  
> отдельное спасибо Angy за помощь с переводом!  
> work was inspired by [Definite and Unapologetic by whochik]()

**Пролог.**

В жизни Джеймса Т. Кирка было немало дерьмовых ситуации. Взять, к примеру, день его появления на свет. Он давно привык к ощущению, что вселенная пытается добраться до него, и даже как-то рассказал об этом Боунсу, на что тот прочел ему лекцию о вреде мании преследования. Джим вовсе не чувствовал, что его преследуют; он просто думал, что у вселенной отвратное чувство юмора. Либо садистские наклонности. Это было шуткой, понятной ему одному, которую никому не расскажешь. Сэм сбежал на годовщину смерти отца? Потрясно. Очень символично.  
Ну, по крайней мере, так дело обстояло до его первого рождества на «Энтерпрайз».  
Он встретил Спока в турболифте, они оба записались в альфа-смену на Рождество, потому что их это устраивало. Спок одарил его лёгким наклоном головы, что было его персональным способом сказать: «Привет, как дела?». Джиму понабилось шесть чёртовых месяцев, чтобы заработать подобный кивок.  
– Привет, как дела? Крыша не протекает? – он повернулся, чтобы встать с вулканцем плечом к плечу, пока двери лифта закрывались. Он ждал, что Спок кинет взгляд на потолок, прежде чем, осмысливая слово за словом, вычленит во фразе человеческую идиому. Он всегда ждал таких моментов с нетерпением, потому что, пусть Спок никогда бы этого и не признал, но этот чопорный ублюдок был чертовски искусен в сарказме.  
Однако вместо этого вулканец приоткрыл рот и замер.  
Джим нахмурился.  
Спок закрыл рот и вернулся к рассматриванию интерьера турболифта.  
Джим протянул руку и нажал на кнопку экстренной остановки. Лифт, дёрнувшись, замер.  
– Эй, я серьезно. У тебя с крышей все в порядке?  
Спок покорно посмотрел на потолок и сказал:  
– Я не могу понять, что…  
– Забудь про это, – резко перебил Джим, потому что Спок мог быть каким угодно ублюдком, но сам Кирк должен вести себя как капитан. – Дурацкая человеческая идиома. Проехали. А теперь выкладывай.  
На лице у Спока было написано, что он хочет подвергнуть критике выражение «выкладывай», но взглянув на Джима с его взглядом «я-чёртов-капитан-этого-корабля», сглотнул и сказал:  
– Я просто немного рассеян. Нет причин для беспокойства.  
– Угу, – кивнул Джим. – Счастливого Рождества?  
Спок ощутимо вздрогнул.  
– Счастливого Рождества, капитан.  
– Джим, – исправил он. – Или это совсем по-идиотски звучит.  
– С Рождеством, Джим.  
Спок контролировал себя, но по невыразительному тону и пустому выражению лица было видно, каких усилий ему это стоит.  
– С Рождеством, Спок. Ты выглядишь нелогично расстроенным из-за маленькой человеческой традиции, с чего бы?  
– Спок наградил его вулканским эквивалентом раздраженного вздоха – медленно выдохнул с закрытым ртом.  
– При всем уважении, ваше наблюдение субъективно и не относится к делу. Думаю, нам стоит проследовать на мостик, чтобы Гамма-смена могла приступить к запланированным сезонным торжествам.  
– Ага, конечно. – Джим кивнул, вновь приводя лифт в движение. – Но ты либо рассказываешь мне в конце смены, в чем дело, либо я закажу тебе сеанс психоанализа с Боунзом и отправлю на принудительный больничный, пока твоя психика не восстановится.  
– Капитан, – в голосе Спока прозвучало легкое возмущение, – для подобных мер нет никаких оснований.  
\- Ты заявляешь, что просто рассеян. Теперь я на такое уже не куплюсь, но даже, если это и правда, ты вообще никогда не был рассеянным, так что я считаю такие меры соответствующими ситуации. – Джим серьёзно посмотрел на вулканца. – Представить, что ты просто рассеян – это как если бы Чехов вдруг полюбил скотч вместо водки, а Ухура вдруг впала в кризис половой идентификации. Чехов любит водку, Ухура на 200% женщина, а ты не рассеян. Конец истории.  
Челюсть Спока напряглась, и перед мысленным взором Джима пронеслось воспоминание, как его однажды чуть не придушили, но в конце концов все, что Спок сделал, это одернул форму и выдавил:  
– Хорошо, капитан.  
– Тебе станет легче после разговора.  
– Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь.  
– Ничего.  
Десять часов спустя Джим сильно пожалел, что вообще открыл рот на эту тему.  
Они сидели в капитанской каюте за столом друг напротив друга, лицо Спока было столь же выразительным, как камень, и Джим размышлял, какого черта его Первый офицер вообще решил рассказать ему правду. Потому что это определенно была правда.  
– Вот ведь козел! – прорычал Джим, сжав кулаки.  
По виду Спока, не проронившего ни слова, тем не менее было понятно – с утверждением он полностью согласен.  
– Так, правильно ли я понял, – Джим зажмурился и предупреждающе поднял руку. – Мало того, что сегодня день рождения твоей мамы, прямо в Рождество, так еще и твой отец прислал сообщение о том, что решил официально исключить тебя из семьи, так как Верховный Вулканский совет совсем сбрендил из-за вопроса о генофонде?  
– В других формулировках, но верно по сути, да.  
Джим сердито уставился на него.  
– До чего дерьмовое Рождество.  
– Из-за этого я и был рассеян в турболифте, – объяснил Спок, почти соглашаясь. – Так как сегодняшний день практически подошел к завершению, дальнейшего снижения моей эффективности не ожидается.  
– Да в жопу твою эффективность.  
– Капитан?  
– Ты Рождество праздновал?  
– Ваш вопрос требует уточнений. Какой период моей жизни вы имеете в виду?  
– Любой, – глухо ответил Джим. – Всю твою жизнь. Включая сегодня.  
Спок смотрел на него так долго, что Джим успел испугаться, что слишком надавил, и споковской откровенности, продолжавшейся до сего момента, пришел конец.  
– Спок… – осторожно начал он.  
– Я был вовлечен в некую форму празднования дней рождений и прочих торжеств, сколько я себя помню, – прервал его Спок.  
Джим на мгновение сжал зубы, прежде чем подняться на ноги и раздраженно оттолкнуть в сторону свой стул.  
– Отлично, – кивнул он. – Вот и отлично, – после чего подошел к репликатору и буркнул:  
– Еггног, два, подогретых.  
С мерцанием появились две кружки с нарисованными на них северными оленями, Джим взял их и опустил одну перед Споком с такой силой, что расплескал часть содержимого.  
– Твое здоровье, – отчеканил он, чокнувшись бокалом перед тем, как поднести его к губам.  
Спок осторожно поднял свой бокал, избегая прикасаться к вязким потекам. Он смотрел настороженно и пробовать напиток не спешил.  
– Хотя я и ценю чувства, кроющиеся за вашими действиями, во всем этом нет никакой необходимости.  
– Нет, Спок, это не так. – Джим облизал губы и с вызовом поднял свою кружку. – Мой отец умер в день моего рождения, Сэм ушел на десятую годовщину его смерти, Фрэнк отправил меня в госпиталь на мое шестнадцатилетие, мать пропала без вести, когда мне исполнилось двадцать один год. А четыре года назад я так напился, что вообще не понял, что наступило Рождество.  
Он пожал плечами, продолжая держать кружку на весу, а северные олени все также беззаботно скакали по фарфоровому боку.  
– Судя по всему, вселенная ненавидит нас обоих, причем в этом видна какая-то экзистенциальная симметричность, которую определенно нужно исследовать. К черту Рождество, выпьем за то, чтобы наебать нашу карму.  
Едва ли Спок собирался повторять подобный тост, но наконец-то поднял свою кружку и, осторожно стукнув ею о джимову, поднес к губам.

––

Следующим утром Джим проснулся в отвратительнейшем настроении, и это никак не было связано с количеством эггнога, которое они со Споком выпили вчера вечером. Он опрокинул в себя два стакана воды и уставился на свой язык в зеркале. Немного жалости к себе еще никому не мешало, особенно с учетом того, что Спок, без сомнений, разгуливал по кораблю безо всяких последствий. Сволочь.  
К тому же довольно трудно было принять все откровения прошлого вечера. Он не рассказывал никому о своем детстве, – никогда, и сомневался, что и Спок бывал слишком откровенен… на любую тему. Возможно, он рассказывал Ухуре, что думает, но у этих двоих были такие странные «то вместе, то врозь» отношения, что Джим давно бросил попытки понять. Лучше всего подошло бы название «дружба с привилегиями», но ему трудно было вообразить, как такой концепт сочетался с привычкой Спока все делать, как положено.  
Он энергично почистил зубы и окунулся в душ и дневные заботы.  
На пути к мостику он столкнулся с Ухурой, ловко подстроившейся под его шаг, и дальше они пошли в одном темпе. Джим не мог не отметить, что со Споком ему никогда не приходилось подстраиваться — они просто совпадали.  
Офицер связи неуставно толкнула его локтем под ребра и спросила:  
– И сколько членов экипажа подкатывали к тебе вчера?  
– Где-то шесть, – ответил он, смутившись. – Пытались меня развеселить, наверное, не знаю. Слушай, а ты приготовила что-нибудь Споку на Рождество?  
– Споку? – переспросила она, сильно удивившись, – Э, нет. А ты?  
– Нет, – признался он, внезапно ощутив себя еще паршивей. С какого перепугу одну Ухуру должно заботить, празднует ли Рождество единственный вулканец на их корабле. В конце концов, кто из них чертов капитан.  
– Боже, он что, тебе что-то подарил? – начала выспрашивать Ухура с неожиданной настойчивостью.  
– Нет, – ответил он, настороженно растягивая единственную гласную. – Мы просто пили еггног и играли в шахматы.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она, ее собранные в хвост волосы раскачивались в такт шагам, пока они шли к турболифту.  
– Хорошо?  
– Ага, хорошо.  
Они зашли в кабину турболифта и развернулись к двери. Джим уверенно ввел код назначения, даже не взглянув на панель.  
– Слушай, я не лингвист, но если за твоим «хорошо» не висит куча подтекста, то я не капитан «Энтерпрайз».  
– Всегда знала, что проницательность — не твой конек, - согласилась она, в ее голосе явно проскальзывало раздражение. – Но мог бы и сильнее постараться.  
– Эй, я пытаюсь! - он умоляюще сложил руки.  
– Просто... кто-то должен подарить Споку что-нибудь на Рождество, – она взглянула на него. – Это все, что я пытаюсь сказать.  
– И под «кем-нибудь» ты имеешь ввиду...  
Она закатила глаза и вздохнула, но натянуто улыбнулась.  
– Джим Кирк, ты же гений, так перестань же изображать из себя идиота.  
– Рождество было вчера, тебе не кажется, что это будет по-дурацки выглядеть, словно я только сейчас вспомнил, что нужен подарок?  
– А ты и вспомнил только сейчас, – отрезала она, усмехаясь ему с той, только ей одной свойственной смесью гнева и веселья.  
– Это не будет слишком по-идиотски выглядеть?  
– Ты и есть идиот, – парировала она.  
– А ты идиотичнее.  
– Нет такого слова.  
– Остынь.  
– Я главный специалист по лингвистике на корабле, – напомнила она ему, показав на себя большими пальцами, – Не забывай об этом.  
– Так получается, я должен подарить Споку послерождественский рождественский подарок, – уточнил он. – На Рождество.  
– Я чувствую непреодолимое желание как следует тебе врезать, – сообщила она ему, все еще ухмыляясь, просто в силу своего непостижимо-чудовищного женского характера.  
– Забавно, именно это сказал мне Спок, когда я...  
– Даже не смей заканчивать эту фразу! – потребовала она, смеясь уже совершенно не сдерживаясь.  
– Но я просто хотел сказать, что...  
Она как раз затыкала ему рот ладонью, не давая договорить, когда двери турболифта разъехались, открыв вид на мостик. Чехов, Сулу и Спок разом повернулись в своих креслах и уставились на картину, где их миниатюрная офицер связи силой заставляет капитана замолчать. Спок медленно приподнял бровь.  
– Двенадцать дней Рождества, – прошептала Ухура, – просто предложение. И, как ты теперь должен понимать, я только что подала тебе замечательную идею, а еще не дала сесть в огромную лужу прямо на глазах у всех.  
Она отпустила его и отошла в сторону.  
– Господи, – нахмурился он, облизнув пострадавшие губы, – Ты иногда бываешь страшнее черта.  
– Можешь поблагодарить позже.  
Джим подождал, пока она выйдет из турболифта первой, прежде чем последовать за ней. Она осторожно пожала одной рукой плечо Спока, другую прижимая ко рту, удерживая рвущийся наружу смех, после чего заняла свое место за станцией. Вулканец переводил взгляд между ними, внешне оставаясь совершенно бесстрастным.  
– Коммандер Спок, – обратился Джим, развалившись в центральном кресле и вводя коммандный код. – Показания сенсоров, будьте добры.  
– Слушаюсь, капитан.  
Джим подождал немного, зная, что Спок сейчас наклонится над своими сканерами, а затем развернулся, пытаясь вовлечь Ухуру в бессловесный разговор. В конце это свелось к обмену грубыми жестами, и, как итог – Ухура развернулась к нему спиной и старательно игнорировала до конца альфа-смены. Но она все равно улыбалась, так что он не сильно-то и волновался.  
Джим всегда был сообразительным, так что на поиски «Двенадцати дней Рождества» ушло немного времени. Он отыскал все версии старой песенки, какие только смог найти, как и связанные по контексту документы, исследования и современные адаптации, подстроенные под земные традиции. Большинство найденного было или бессмысленным, или противоречило одно другому. Когда ему особенно везло — и противоречило, и не имело никакого смысла. Так что от него потребовалась изрядная доля изобретательности на стадии планирования, и все бы замечательно, если бы до окончания первого дня Рождества не оставалось всего шесть часов. А у него до сих пор не было никакого понятия, что же из себя будет представлять подарок Споку.  
Конечно, он осознавал, что простейшим решением было просто отбросить предложение Ухуры и подарить Споку пару носков и вдохновенную речь о том, что «Энтерпрайз» всегда будет его домом, а команда— его семьей. Может, даже добавить панибратские объятия, если Джима потянет на приключения, и, несомненно, еще много еггнога, который, кажется, пришелся Споку по вкусу.  
Однако большинство людей как-то упускали из вида то, что Джим действительно был гением, а чтобы управлять звездолетом, быть им совсем не обязательно. Конечно, за исключением тех случаев, когда пришедший из другого времени сумасшедший ромуланец пытается уничтожить Федерацию. Вот тогда – это в самый раз. Короче говоря — большую часть времени Джим просто маялся от скуки.  
Поэтому он очертя голову ринулся на поиски, с воодушевлением переиначивая и обыгрывая слова песни и обычаи, пытаясь свести все в единое целое. И если йомен с опаской поглядывала в его сторону время от времени, когда он маниакально хихикал над чем-то себе под нос, – он ее ни в чем не винил.

**Куропатка на грушевом дереве.**

По окончанию смены Спок пригласил его сыграть партию в шахматы в комнате отдыха. Джим видел, как взлетели его выразительные брови, когда он отказался, ссылаясь на давление командования и горы бумажной работы. Ему с трудом удалось сдержать улыбку, заканчивая свою речь встречным предложением – пропустить стаканчик перед сном, его каюта, примерно 2200.  
Спок кивком выразил согласие.  
Джим вернулся к себе в каюту и только там позволил себе изобразить характерный жест «Йеесс!»  
Два часа прошли в комм-переговорах с Департаментом иммиграции и гражданства планеты Земля, и еще час он материл говнюков-бюрократов, после чего плюнул на все и хакнул систему, чтобы найти именно того человека, с которым ему следовало поговорить. У него не было времени разбираться в бесконечных переводах стрелок и вопросах политической нестабильности, – ему просто нужно было сделать дело.  
Он понял, что выиграл, когда на экране появилось изображение Т’Лар. Это была пожилая вулканка, седые пряди на висках которой гарантировали по крайней мере столетие службы в Дипломатическом Совете Вулкана. Он приветствовал ее на безукоризненном Высшем Вулканском и идеальном та'алом. Резкие линии вокруг ее глаз практически сразу разгладились, заставив Джима на мгновение ощутить угрызения совести за то, что он пользовался своим преимуществом – после истории с Неро у вулканцев было к нему особое отношение.  
Она выслушала его краткую, логичную просьбу в полном молчании, а затем кивнула.  
– Это будет всего лишь документальное оформление существующего дипломатического статуса.  
– Несомненно, – согласился Джим, каким-то образом сумев не улыбнуться и продолжить вести себя в стиле Спока.  
– Я лично прослежу, чтобы необходимые документы появились в сети в течении последующих нескольких минут, капитан Кирк, – заверила его Т'Лар.  
– Благодарю Вас, посол.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – почти ласково ответила та.  
– И все равно.  
Она слегка наклонила голову, и, может быть ему, конечно, почудился смех в ее глазах, но на самом деле он так не думал. В такие моменты он понимал очарованность Ухуры Споком и «всякими-этими-вулканскими-штучками», этой столь притягательной утонченностью, чувством, что тебе нужно уловить подсказки в этих мимолетных изменениях. Джим всегда получал удовольствие от игр, в которых ставки высоки. В этом они с Ухурой были похожи.  
Он так долго сидел, расплывшись в самодовольной улыбке, что едва успел переодеть униформу и распечатать подарок для Спока перед тем, как прозвенел дверной интерком.  
– Войдите.  
Спок шагнул внутрь, конечно же, до сих пор одетый в униформу, и позволил двери за ним скользнуть, закрываясь. Он окинул взглядом характерный беспорядок на столе Джима и сцепил руки за спиной.  
– Как я вижу, у вас был плодотворный вечер.  
«А вот и сарказм», – подумал Кирк, чувствуя, как на лице расплывается улыбка.  
– Более чем, мистер Спок, – согласился он. – Ты даже себе не представляешь, насколько.  
Спок изогнул бровь, но Джим просто махнул рукой, приглашая его присесть, расчистив место на столе небрежным взмахом руки, отчего вулканец поморщился, хотя, внешне это было не заметно.  
– Знал ли ты, – начал Джим, сидя спиной к Споку и возясь с репликатором, – что в земной мифологии куропатка символизирует несколько совершенно несочетаемых вещей?  
– Нет, не знал. – Тон Спока не изменился, но в нем проскользнули нотки замешательства, понятные любому, кто знал, как слушать.  
– Дьявол и церковь, – продолжил Джим, поворачиваясь, – зло и добро. – Он уместил обе кружки на стол и опустился на свой стул, слегка отклонившись назад. – А так же символизирует обман и кражу.  
– В самом деле?

Во взгляде Спока внезапно появилась настороженность, так что Джим решил не давить больше, отсалютовал кружкой и сделал первый глоток. Его первый помощник последовал его примеру, и на некоторое время между ними воцарилось молчание. Джим наблюдал за Споком, наблюдающим за ним, с новым осознанием, — осознанием хрупкости их отношений. За последний год, или около того, они сумели выстроить шаткую дружбу, основывающуюся на взаимном знании слабых мест другого и на молчаливом согласии не заходить слишком далеко и не давить, когда речь идет о болезненных вопросах. Джим только сейчас начал понимать, что, начав это праздничное шоу подарков, собирается пересечь черту. Их негласное соглашение пошатнется, если совсем не рухнет, под давлением старого гнева и чувства потери. Джим наблюдал за Споком, наблюдающим за ним самим, внезапно понимая — именно к этому он и стремился. Время пришло.  
– Груша – очень любопытный фрукт, – ни с того ни с сего заявил Джим.  
– Я нахожу ее вкус удовлетворительным, – сказал Спок, должно быть, размышляя, не требуется ли Джиму визит в медотсек.  
– Но ее символическое значение менее запутано.  
– Я знаком с некоторыми общими земными ассоциациями, с ней связанными.  
– Даже так?  
– Да.

Джим побарабанил пальцами по столу и предложил.  
– Ты не хотел бы сыграть в шахматы?  
– Это было бы приемлемо.  
Они разыграли две партии, выиграв каждый по одной, почти не разговаривая между ходами. В воздухе висело незнакомое стесняющее напряжение на грани осознания чего-то. И когда никто не предложил третью игру, Спок поднялся, чтобы уйти, пока Джим собирал фигуры и аккуратно раскладывал их по местам.  
– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – сказал Джим, пока Спок одергивал свой китель, готовясь пожелать ему спокойной ночи.  
– Сэр?  
– Ну, я не то, чтобы прямо дарю тебе это, потому что это и так принадлежит тебе, – объяснил Джим, вытягивая из ящика стола копию документа, которую сунул туда после разговора с Т'Лар. – Это, скорее, просто напоминание, чем подарок.  
Спок принял протянутый листок, слегка нахмурившись. Но выражение его лица смягчалось и становилось светлее, по мере того, как он пробегал глазами сертификат, подтверждающий его земное гражданство. Когда его взгляд достиг конца страницы, он застыл, все еще смотря на распечатку, словно по какой-то причине не в силах отвести от нее взгляд.  
Джим обошел стол и встал рядом с ним, ощущая легкую панику и гордость за себя. Потому что для Спока это была та еще реакция.  
– Благодарю вас, капитан, – наконец-то нашел в себе силы ответить коммандер таким ровным голосом, что это навело Джима на мысль, что для этого эта пауза и была предназначена – взять себя в руки.  
– Называй меня Джим.  
Спок согласно кивнул.  
– Так что там было про грушу?  
– Груша, или грушевое дерево символизирует связь, особенно семейную, или любовную.  
– Если вулканцы отказались от тебя, мы тебя принимаем, – перефразировал его высказывание Джим. – Твоя мама тебя принимала.  
– А значение куропатки и груши? – Спок хотел знать, оставаясь ученым в любой ситуации, даже если его руки чересчур крепко сжали листок бумаги, когда он наконец поднял взгляд.  
– Ты же гений, – мягко ответил Джим, уверенно кладя руку на его плечо, – вот и выясни.  
Спок долго смотрел на Джима изучающим темным взглядом, не пытаясь отстраниться от его теплой ладони. Когда же, наконец, отстранился, то будто извиняясь. Словно Спок и правда нуждался в поддержке, в новом для него ощущении того неизвестного, неназываемого, что происходило между ними сейчас. Нуждался, но, к сожалению, не мог себе позволить.  
– Спокойной ночи, Джим.  
– Увидимся завтра.  
Капитан кивнул двери, закрывшейся за спиной его первого офицера.

 

**Две горлицы.**

В ту самую минуту, когда Джим начал разыскивать культурные подтексты, связанные с горлицами, он осознал, что у него проблемы. Эти чертовы птицы неизменно связывались с любовниками и влюбленными парами. К тому же эти глупые пернатые находили себе пару на всю жизнь и целыми днями жалобно взывали друг к другу через весь лес. Проклятье, а ему-то что с этим всем делать?

Он проиграл в голове идею договориться с Ухурой и устроить Споку романтический вечер с девушкой, но выявил непреодолимое препятствие — честно говоря, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, в каких отношениях состоят эти двое. Он видел их целующимися всего лишь раз, на платформе транспортатора перед спуском на «Нараду». И Спок был достаточно сдержан. И опять, так как Джим не видел Спока целующимся с кем-либо еще, откуда он мог знать, как у того принято?

Было уже поздно, а он окончательно запутался, и поэтому вернулся к бумажной работе, которую планировал в качестве отвлечения. Он не ждал, что это сработает, и уж никак не ожидал, что решение его проблемы придет в виде медицинского отчета от Боунса. Джим с ликованием сосредоточился на записях о последних психо-тестах. И не важно, что при этом он улыбался экрану.

В конце концов, любовь бывает разная, и существует много разных уз, которые люди способны разделить друг с другом. И вместо того, чтобы перекладывать ответственность за второй день Рождества на других, почему бы не сделать все самому?  
Спок сильно изменился со времени их первой миссии, но Джим мог по пальцам одной руки сосчитать случаи, когда коммандер делился личной информацией или просто был готов поболтать.  
У Кирка никогда не было недостатка в любовниках, а вот друзей было немного, и, несомненно, Спок был одним из них. Так что, Джим мог разом порадовать главу медицинской службы и вручить Споку второй свой подарок, и все это под предлогом неустанной заботы капитана. Идеально.

 

– Упражнения в доверии?  
– Ты меня прекрасно слышал, – проворчал Боунс. – Последние тесты показывают, что, хотя мы все хорошо сработались, результаты могут улучшиться, если мы проработаем несколько дополнительных командных сценариев и усилим внутрикомандную динамику.  
– И что конкретно вы предлагаете?  
– Я составил посменный график. Мы сможем поработать со всеми членами экипажа за три дня, или за девять смен, в зависимости от того, как на это смотреть. Конечно, если не случится ничего непредвиденного на пути к Дельта Гамма Таурус. Ребята будут работать по полсмены, уходя с вахты поочередно, пока все не поучаствуют в запланированном.  
– Понятно.  
– Исследования показывают, что наибольшего результата можно достичь, смешивая уже сложившиеся профессиональные отношения с новыми возможностями, так что я попытался составлять пары командующих офицеров таким образом, чтобы нарушение существующих связей было минимальным.  
Спок изучил данные ПАДДа.  
– Капитан одобрил данное мероприятие?  
– Конечно, одобрил.  
– Благодарю, доктор Маккой.  
––––––––––  
– Спок, прекрати упираться. Я тебя поймаю!  
В голосе Джима проскальзывали нотки сдерживаемого раздражения.  
Спок, стоял на куче матов, сложенных в спортзале, оглядываясь через плечо на капитана, ждущего внизу.  
– Я не могу понять смысл данного упражнения.  
– Как я тебе уже говорил, – вздохнул Джим, – это должно показать тебе, что ты можешь на меня положиться.  
– Так как я знаю, что так и есть, упражнение теряет свой смысл.  
– Может быть, но все его выполнили, так что, блин, закрывай глаза и давай, падай уже!  
– Отлично.  
Спок скрестил руки на груди, и могло бы показаться, что он вздохнул, если бы был из тех, кто поддается подобным импульсам.

Джим слегка крякнул под весом Спока, но сумел опустить его на пол без всяких накладок. Спок открыл глаза и ловко поднялся на ноги настолько неуловимым движением и со столь невозможного угла, словно на него не действовали привычные законы физики. И, вполне возможно, так оно и было, признался себе Джим.  
– Я тебя поймал.  
– Как я и ожидал.  
– Ты действительно не ощутил ничего необычного?  
– Теперь ваша очередь продемонстрировать доверие ко мне? - ответил Спок вопросом на вопрос.  
– Забудь об этом, давай лучше выпьем содовой.  
– Я не пью...  
– Ну, значит, чай.  
––––––––––––  
– Прошу прощения?  
Джиму почудилось, что Спок и вправду залился краской, хотя в тусклом освещении смотровой палубы было сложно утверждать наверняка.  
– Когда ты впервые поцеловался, – повторил он, – сколько тебе было?  
– Информация подобного рода не имеет отношения к исполнению мной обязанностей Первого офицера, либо главы научной службы на этом корабле, – резко заявил Спок с твердостью и легким неодобрением во взгляде.  
– Это все еще о доверии, – настаивал Джим, идя на поводу у чистого любопытства и надеясь, что Спок продолжит свое участие в затеянном. – Это не та информация, которой ты обычно с легкостью делишься со мной, так что я хочу знать.  
– Этот вопрос кажется мне… оскорбительным, – ответил Спок после некоторых раздумий. – Вулканцы никогда не делятся подобной информацией, только с самыми близкими людьми.  
– Значит, доверить мне собирать твои кишки на Сигма Ортега ты можешь? – спросил Джим, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается праведное негодование, и зацикливаясь на нем, – И у нас достаточно близкие отношения, чтобы устраивать со мной мелдинг после той грязной заварушки на ромуланской луне?  
Спок даже не моргнул.  
Джим всплеснул руками.  
– Это что, настолько сложно? Давай я расскажу тебе о своем первом поцелуе.  
– Нет.  
– Спок! – взмолился он.  
– У меня нет никакого желания знать что-либо о вашем первом поцелуе, – уточнил коммандер. – Взамен этого вы назовете одну вещь, о которой сожалеете.  
– Я уже сожалею о том, что начал этот разговор.  
Джим хотел поупираться, но в итоге выдал что-то среднее между раздраженным и удивленным:  
– Тогда услуга за услугу.  
Коммандер откинулся на спинку сиденья и приподнял одну бровь.  
– Я назвал свои условия.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься?  
– Уверяю вас, нет.  
Языковой барьер или нет, Спок выглядел совершенно непреклонным. Подумав, что мир полон вещей, о которых Джим сожалеет, и можно рассказать о любой, он сдался.  
– Сначала ты.  
– Мне было семнадцать.  
– И?  
Спок посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
– Я ответил на ваш вопрос.  
– Черт, я хочу знать что-нибудь еще, кроме твоего возраста, я просто спросил об этом, чтобы с чего-то начать!  
– Какая именно дополнительная информация вам необходима?  
– Ну, имя для начала, и может какие-нибудь еще детали? – начал раздражаться Джим.  
– Его звали Сокор. Он был старше меня на два года, и учился искусствам, а не науке. Его семья тоже жила в Ши'Кар, но потом переселилась в другое место. Я не встречал его до этого, и никогда не видел после.  
Это было совсем не то, что Джим ожидал услышать.  
– Твой первый поцелуй был с парнем?  
– Вас это удивляет, – заметил Спок.  
Хоть это и было утверждением, Джим все равно ответил.  
– Знаешь, да. За весь первый год нашей миссии я видел тебя лижущимся только с Ухурой.  
– И вы сделали выводы о моей сексуальной ориентации, исходя из своего ошибочного предположения.  
– О, поверь мне, – усмехнулся Джим, – если речь о твоей сексуальной ориентации, у меня одни догадки, а что ты имел ввиду под «ошибочным»?  
– Едва ли эта информация относится к служебным вопросам, – заметил Спок, вновь выражая неодобрение. – Тем не менее, я выполнил свою часть нашего соглашения. Думаю, что теперь настал ваш черед.  
– Мы к этому еще вернемся, – отмахнулся Джим. – Тебе понравилось?  
Спок не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса.  
– Я назвал бы тот опыт... интересным.  
– Так ты гей? Бисексуал? Ну?  
– Я не отношу себя ни к одним, ни к другим, – повернулся к нему Спок, глядя прямо в глаза. – И, думаю, что вопрос исчерпан.  
Джим поднял ладони, сдаваясь, все еще выбитый из колеи услышанным откровением.  
– Ну, ладно.  
– Теперь ответьте на мой вопрос, – сказал Спок почти приказным тоном.

Джим думал рассказать ему о какой-нибудь ерунде из сотни тех дурацких случаев, что ему хотелось бы исправить, но что-то в напряженной фигуре Спока заставило его почувствовать себя полным говнюком даже за мысли о подобном. Он давил на Спока и получил куда больше информации, чем мог рассчитывать, из-за чего вулканец выглядел теперь уязвимым и немного рассерженным.  
– Я жалею, что не сказал Кэрол сохранить ребенка, – выпалил Джим, чувствуя, как загорелось лицо от собственной вины и сожалений. – Но я был трусом, слишком занятым собой, чтобы становиться отцом, слишком перепуганным перспективой нести ответственность за другую человеческую жизнь.  
Спок внезапно застыл, поймал взгляд Джима, не давая ему отвести глаза в сторону.  
– Но, тем не менее, сейчас на вас возложена ответственность за почти пятьсот человеческих и инопланетных жизней, – напряженно сказал он.  
Джим сглотнул.  
– И это пугает меня до дрожи в коленях.  
Спок еще несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом отвел взгляд, начав рассматривать пролетающие за иллюминатором звезды. Джим вытер неожиданно выступивший на лбу пот рукавом формы... его золотистой капитанской формы, и тяжело сглотнул.  
– Я начинаю ощущать результаты этих «упражнений на доверие», – тихо произнес Спок.  
– Жаль, потому что на сегодня это все.  
– Я ожидал продолжения.  
– Правда?  
Спок кивнул, не поворачивая головы.  
– Да.

**Три французских курочки.**

Наступило двадцать восьмое декабря. Три французских курочки. «К черту «французские», – подумал Джим. – Смысл в этом стишке несет слово «курочки». Курица означает семью, материнство, родственные связи». Он знал, что нужно сделать.

И в полдень Спок сидел перед экраном комма в переговорной, сложив руки на коленях. Между его вскинутыми и нахмуренными бровями залегла складка.  
– Та-да! – Джим расплылся в улыбке, когда установилось соединение с Новым Вулканом, и появилось лицо Сарека.  
Спок каким-то образом умудрился сесть в кресле ещё прямее. Его осанка достигла новых высот совершенства.  
– Отец.  
– Спок.  
На пару мгновений установилась тишина, в этот момент в животе Джима появились первые неприятные ощущения, напоминающие безотчётный страх.  
– Полагаю, что ты здоров, – ровно произнес посол Вулкана.  
– Моё состояние удовлетворительное.  
– Это хорошо.  
– Несомненно.  
Спок подождал несколько секунд и спросил:  
– Есть ли причина для этого звонка?  
Сарек перевёл взгляд с сына на Джима и обратно.  
– Капитан Кирк посчитал, что этот разговор может помочь твоей психической и эмоциональной стабильности.  
– Он так подумал?  
– Да.  
Спок медленно повернул голову и пробуравил Джима взглядом.  
– Просто очаровательно.  
Капитан с усилием сглотнул.  
– Я оставлю вас двоих наедине, ок? – спросил он и мгновенно ретировался.  
Спок подождал, пока двери закроются, прежде чем вновь повернуться к отцу.  
– Спок. – Сарек вздохнул. Его тон стал чуть теплее и возможно живее. – Почему ты так упорно наказываешь Джеймса Кирка за его человечность?  
– Это не наказание, отец.  
– Как тогда это назвать, если не наказание?  
Спок выгнул бровь.  
– Обучение?

–– 

Остаток альфа-смены Джим провёл в страхе, не зная, как его Первый отреагирует на это маленькое семейное воссоединение, организованное капитаном, и о котором его никто не предупредил. Однако, когда смена завершилась, коммандер как обычно шагал с ним рядом и даже предложил сыграть партию в шахматы в комнате отдыха. Конечно, в каюте любого из них было бы лучше, но Джим все равно с готовностью принял эту протянутую пальмовую ветвь мира. 

Они сыграли три партии, и все три раза выиграл Спок. Джим начинал подозревать, что Спок может в два счёта обставить его, когда только пожелает, и время от времени просто позволяет ему выигрывать. Он хотел было сказать, что его эго вполне может это пережить, но после фиаско в переговорной, он уже не был настолько в этом уверен. Это был как раз тот случай, когда его идеальный сценарий пошёл наперекосяк, именно от таких ситуаций обычно спасал его Спок еще до того, как они случались.  
В третий раз сдав своего короля Споку, Джим быстро пробормотал извинения и сбежал в свою каюту. Спок удивлённо моргнул, но ничего не сказал. Кирк посчитал это добрым знаком.

Капитан мало спал этой ночью, вместо этого ломая голову над тем, что же лучше всего подойдёт к четвёртому дню Рождества, по ходу посмеиваясь над тем, что так серьёзно воспринимает ситуацию. То, что началось с желания подарить Споку ощущения праздника, превратилось во что-то неуловимое и в то же время такое явное, что Джим не мог подобрать этому названия.  
Всё, о чём он мог думать, это о Споке, целующем какого-то вулканца, а также о необходимости исправить тот вред, что он причинил, организовав этот звонок в переговорной ранее днём. Всё это крутилось у него перед глазами и в голове и делало сон на данный момент недостижимой мечтой.  
Он бормотал про себя стихи, смеялся в темноте, тёр переносицу. Джим ощущал себя пьяным и не мог понять, с чего бы это.

**Четыре говорящих птицы**

Джим почти на сто процентов был уверен, что Спок тут же его прикончит, поэтому для него стало неожиданностью то, что вместо этого коммандер в задумчивости поднес пальцы к губам.  
– Чего вы надеетесь достичь, пытаясь освоить вулканскую медитацию?  
– Я не знаю, – запинаясь, ответил Джим. – То же, что и ты?  
Спок приподнял обе брови.  
– Высочайшую степень осознания сложности вашей катры? – с сомнением спросил он.  
– Ну, по-видимому.  
Спок моргнул.  
– Без сомнения, это достойная цель, но я удивлен выбором момента для начала.  
Мы на пути к клингонской нейтральной зоне, и ваши особые таланты будут там чрезвычайно нужны. Насколько я понимаю, несколько членов команды «Энтерпрайз» будут отправлены со спасательной миссией на Руа Пенте. Разве не разумнее провести это время в выработке стратегии для высадки и завершения операции?  
– Может быть, это поможет мне сосредоточиться?  
Спок прищурил глаза.  
– Возможно.  
– Это что, согласие?  
Коммандер указал в сторону своего спального алькова.  
– Снимите обувь и сядьте лицом к стене.  
– Мы займемся этим прямо сейчас?  
– У вас были намечены какие-то другие планы?  
– Нет, – Джим поспешно поднялся на ноги, – нет, ничего такого, я просто до последнего думал, что ты не согласишься.  
– В таком случае вы должны отказаться от таких предположений и практик, их формирующих, если надеетесь достичь хотя бы первого уровня вулканской медитации.  
– Хорошо, я понял, – кивнул Джим, стягивая второй сапог и подходя к ровному красному коврику, который Спок часто расстилал перед своей кроватью. Он опустился на него и скрестил ноги. – И что теперь?  
– Прекратить расспросы и ждать дальнейших указаний.  
– Ух ты, а ты любишь все держать под контролем, да?  
– Контроль первостепенен.  
– Я готов.  
– Закройте глаза и опустите руки на колени, – проинструктировал его Спок, изящно устроившись в необходимой позе на противоположном конце коврика лицом к Джиму. – Позвольте вашему дыханию стать легким и ровным, фокусируясь на расслаблении и на выдохе.  
Джиму было трудно удерживать концентрацию, потому что его распирал восторг из-за того, что Спок согласился на его просьбу, но он справился, потому что черта с два он позволит себе провалиться и испортить подарок Споку.

Он вслушивался в ровный баритон вулканца, направляющий его на пути расширения логически границ внутреннего восприятия к состоянию полной внутренней тишины. Это был серьезный вызов для человека с таким складом ума, как у Джима, который привык справляться со множеством поступающих данных одновременно и разбираться в них в кратчайшие сроки.  
Должно быть, Спок это прекрасно понимал, так как каждый раз, стоило только мыслям Джима вильнуть в сторону, слова коммандера мягко, но непреклонно возвращали его к необходимости сосредоточиться на дыхании и неподвижности.  
Время от времени Джим терял весь достигнутый прогресс из-за испытываемого разочарования или триумфа, в зависимости от того, насколько хорошо у него получалось. И, какой бы ни был результат, пугающе точные характеристики Спока относительно достигнутого помогали Джиму его принять. «Не стоит винить себя за то, что вы так мыслите – это обусловлено природой; нелогично испытывать гнев на самого себя за следование своей природе». Или напротив: «Нет победителя или проигравшего, нет «правильного» и «неправильного», нет нужды отмечать то, что всегда было внутри, оставаясь незамеченным, независимо от вашего внимания».

Когда Спок легко прикоснулся к его рукаву, Джим вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, не испортил ли он все, заснув. По слегка озадаченному выражению лица первого помощника, вероятность этого казалась весьма большой.  
Спок отпустил его и вновь сел в идеальную позу лотоса.  
– Для человека, столь неосведомленного в медитативных техниках, вы достигли значительных успехов.  
– Мне считать это комплиментом?  
– Всего лишь наблюдение.  
Когда Джим попытался распрямить ноги, мускулы отозвались болью, заставив его задохнуться и схватиться за них с удивлением.  
– Твою же мать! Сколько мы тут просидели?  
Спок уверенно ответил, не взглянув на часы.  
– Три часа, двадцать семь минут и четыре секунды, капитан.  
– Три часа?  
– Вы провели первые сорок минут, привыкая к технике, – уточнил Спок, удивленный не меньше Джима. – Я решил, что наилучшим решением будет прервать вашу медитацию, несмотря на ваши успехи, так как приближается время ужина.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у меня все получилось?  
– В течении двух часов, сорока семи минут и сорока секунд — да.  
– Так это же хорошо, правда? – продолжал выспрашивать Джим, с недовольным шипением массируя затекшие мышцы икры на левой ноге.  
– Это... неожиданно.  
Это выражение было непривычным для вулканца, и Джиму захотелось поддеть Спока.  
– Так может, повторим как-нибудь?  
Спок посмотрел на него изучающе, словно ученый, рассматривающий представителя нового вида под микроскопом.  
– Я склонен согласиться на ваше предложение.  
– Отлично! – Джим поднялся, хрустнув суставами. – Мы можем чередовать медитацию с шахматами. Ты пойдешь в столовую?  
– Нет, – ответил Спок, так и не поднимаясь с коврика. – Я предпочитаю остаться тут и продолжить медитацию.  
– Как хочешь.  
Джим практически подошел к двери.  
– Капитан?  
– Коммандер?  
Спок все еще смотрел на него каким-то шокированным невыразительным взглядом.  
– Я признателен вам, что среди всех возможных членов команды «Энтрепрайз», практикующих медитативные техники, вы решили искать совета именно у меня.  
Джим ухмыльнулся.  
– Я просто был уверен, что ты не станешь надо мной смеяться в случае, если я облажаюсь.  
– Это статистически маловероятно, – ответил Спок.  
Улыбка Джима была куда мягче, когда он уходил из каюты первого офицера, думая о нотках веселья, прозвучавших в голосе Спока.  
Четыре говорящих птицы, думал он, угольно-черные птицы, черные дрозды, символ перемен в сознании и суждениях. Все прошло даже лучше, чем он ожидал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пять золотых колец.  
**  
В восемнадцать часов четырнадцать целых две десятых минуты пятого дня Рождества Джим плечом к плечу со Скотти работал, пытаясь стабилизировать два еле уловимых сигнала транспортатора. Кончики его пальцев с такой силой впивались в сенсорный экран, словно это могло заставить образы из буфера проявиться.  
Мучительно медленно, так как «Энтерпрайз» все еще был под обстрелом, и палуба ходила ходуном от попаданий клингонских фотонных торпед, серебряные искры закружились и стали собираться над платформой транспортатора.  
– Ну, давай же! – прорычал Джим, пытаясь выжать еще энергии из дополнительных источников, когда Скотти вздохнул с облегчением.  
– У нас получилось, капитан! Мы это сделали!  
Пальцы Джима обессилено соскользнули с контрольной панели, а Боунс с пищащим и жужжащим в руках трикодером уже склонился над Сулу в истерзанной униформе. Пилот застонал и пошевелился, и только тогда Кирк наконец-то смог выдохнуть.   
– Чехов, уводи нас отсюда к чертовой матери!  
– Принято, сэр! Сейчас же, сэр!  
Слабая вибрация, идущая от поврежденных варп-ускорителей щекоткой отдавалась в ступнях, но великолепный корабль перешел на варп и так и не взорвался, хотя Скотти все равно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и рванул к инженерному отсеку. А Джим подошел проверить состояние вытащенных из плена членов команды.  
Сначала он опустился на колени перед Сулу и приобнял его одной рукой, прижав покрытую снегом голову парня к плечу.  
– Ты как?  
– Не верил, что ты это сделаешь, – признался Сулу, все еще стуча зубами. – Спок продолжал твердить, что нам нужно идти, нужно выбраться за пределы покрывающего поля, чтобы вы могли нас засечь. И все равно, – он прикрыл красные от усталости глаза, – я не думал, что вы придете.  
– Конечно, мы пришли, – успокоил его Джим, сжав в объятиях. – В ином случае, что за хреновую операцию мы тут затеяли?   
Сулу слабо усмехнулся и ткнул Джима в плечо.   
– Конечно, о чем тут волноваться, подумаешь – половина клингонского флота на хвосте да энергетическое поле, мешающее работе транспортатора, – сказал он с глухим смехом. – Я был идиотом, сомневаясь в тебе.  
– Очень на то похоже.  
Боунс наклонился к Джиму и прошептал:  
– Его необходимо перенести в медотсек, Джим. Ему нужно в тепло и принять какое-нибудь успокоительное от пережитого шока.  
– Отправляйтесь, – махнул Джим, поднимаясь с пола. – Мы со Споком подойдем следом.  
– Хорошо, – проворчал доктор, – потому что этому зеленокровному гоблину тоже нужна помощь медиков.  
– Заверяю вас, я в полном порядке, – сообщил ему Спок, впервые заговорив со времени прибытия.  
– Позволь мне судить об этом, – рявкнул Боунс, вместе с Чэпел поднимая Сулу, пренебрегая носилками, только что принесенными санитарами. Сулу выглядел чрезвычайно за это признательным.  
Ощущая, что волнение и адреналин от экстренной ситуации наконец-то почти улеглись, Джим повернулся к Споку.  
– И насколько ты «в порядке» на самом деле?  
Бледное лицо вулканца покрывали белые и зеленые пятна от холода, на длинных ресницах лежал иней, кончики ушей и скулы выглядели сильно обмороженными. Тем не менее, он привычно кивнул капитану.  
– Учитывая обстоятельства, мое состояние приемлемо.  
– Отлично, – облегченно выдохнул Джим. – Это хорошо.  
Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, Спок так и не сошел с платформы, а Джим застыл, стоя ногами на разных ступеньках. Через секунду Спок отвел взгляд и пошел к выходу, глядя в пол. Джим следил за тем, как он уходит, и ничего не говорил. Коммандер остановился в проеме двери и, обернувшись, глянул на палубу под ногами Джима.  
– По статистике шансы на удачное спасение двух безоружных, неэкипированных офицеров Звездного флота с поверхности Рура Пенте были равны примерно...  
– Мне не нужны цифры, – мягко сказал Джим. – Это не важно.  
Спок наконец-то поднял на него взгляд.  
– Возможно, вы правы.

*** 

Вечером того же дня Джим позвал двух остальных членов офицерской командной группы в дежурную комнату. Сулу все еще лежал в лазарете, а Спок хоть и отказался от госпитализации, но согласился взять небольшой больничный и провести его в своей каюте. Джим перевел взгляд с Чехова на Ухуру, а затем, ничего не говоря, вытащил из кармана две коробочки и протянул им.  
– Джим, – прошептала Ухура, – это прекрасно!  
– Еще и функционально, – откликнулся он, – так что Штаб может заткнуться на счет нецелевого использования средств.  
Она приобняла его, все еще сжимая в руке подарок.  
– Так это твоя версия пяти золотых колец? – рассмеялась она, склонившись к его уху. – Это значит, что мы теперь официально женаты на нашей работе?  
Чехов хлопнул его по спине, не видя в происходящем скрытого смысла.

*** 

Спок впустил его без колебаний, хотя Джиму и было непривычно видеть его в одежде для медитации. Грубая ткань подчеркивала линии обморожения, оставленные Рура Пенте на менее защищенной и более уязвимой коже рук, лица и ушей вулканца.  
– Капитан.  
– Спок, – отозвался Джим, уходя от формальности. – Я не хочу тебя отвлекать, просто собирался отдать тебе это.  
Он вложил простую черную коробочку Споку в ладонь, и тот автоматически сжал подарок.  
– Сэр?  
– Просто открой.  
Спок так и сделал, достав простой матовый кулон на цепочке, и поднял на Джима темный вопросительный взгляд.  
– Эмблема IDIC?  
– Не думаю, что ты бы оценил перстень, – пожал Джим плечами, вытащил упомянутое украшение из кармана и показал Споку, протянув на ладони для сравнения. – Они сделаны из веридия, и их легко засечь транспортатором, какие бы условия не были на поверхности и какие бы щиты там ни стояли.  
Спок достал кулон и надел на шею. Как Джим и надеялся, длина у цепочки оказалась такой, что кулон можно было легко спрятать под любую одежду. Джим счел это условие необходимым, так как едва ли Спок был из тех, кто носит подобные украшения напоказ.  
– Я сделал что-то похожее для Сулу, Чехова и Ухуры, хотя, конечно, не настолько похожее, чтобы это бросалось в глаза, – продолжил Джим. – Я собираюсь вшить полоски этого металла в форму офицеров безопасности, но по каким-то причинам один из нас все равно неизменно попадает в разные переплеты во время высадки.  
– Я не раз говорил вам, что ни капитан, ни члены командного состава не должны возглавлять десант. Хоть в правилах и нет строгого запрета на подобные действия, опыт показывает, без осложнений это почти не обходится.   
– И со сколькими осложнениями мы уже справились, оставаясь теми, кто мы есть, и действуя так, как мы привыкли? Нет, – покачал Джим головой, – я не собираюсь удалять нас с передовой дипломатических и исследовательских миссий, но будет глупо не попытаться сделать их для нас безопаснее.  
В уголках глаз Спока собрались морщинки – не совсем улыбка, но что-то к ней очень близкое.  
– Вас не обидит, если я скажу, что за последние десять целых две десятых месяца вы полностью освоились в роли капитана этого корабля?  
– Приму за комплимент, – ухмыльнулся Джим, чувствуя, как на лице проявляется глупый румянец. Кажется, это было первой явной похвалой, которую он получил от Спока. Джим надел кольцо на большой палец левой руки, скорее просто потому, что тот не должен был пострадать в драке.

 

**Шесть гусынь, яйца несущих.**

Джим плюхнулся напротив Спока в задней части шаттла, доверив пилотирование Чехову, и принялся рассеянно крутить веридиумное кольцо на большом пальце.  
– Вы обеспокоены, – заметил Спок.  
– Кажется, я только что нарушил Первую директиву, – пробормотал Кирк, уставившись в иллюминатор.   
–Цивилизация Меркинцев не является доварповым обществом.  
Джим невидяще посмотрел на Спока.  
– Они могли меня обмануть.  
На пару минут между ними опустилась тишина, и парни из группы безопасности старательно делали вид, что не слышали высказывания капитана, полного гнева и сомнений в себе.   
Спок слегка наклонился, упершись локтями в колени, и понизил голос, чтобы создать личное пространство только для них двоих.  
– Джим, я согласен с вашей этической оценкой ситуации, тем не менее, я сомневаюсь, что форма вашего высказывания и время для него были выбраны удачно. – Коммандер слегка нахмурился. – Дипломатический корпус в любом случае будет требовать, чтобы до вступления Меркинцев в состав Федерации они отменили рабство.  
– Ты знаком с Эмерсоном? - серьезно спросил Джим, наклонившись вперед и скопировав позу Спока.  
– Тайваньским астрофизиком?  
– Американским поэтом.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон, родился двадцать первого мая тысяча восемьсот третьего года.  
–«Вы можете не учить их, можете не видеть в них никакой поэзии и мудрости, не видеть красоты в женщинах, силы и решительности в мужчинах, но эти нелепости все равно будут рваться наружу, требуя справедливости и сострадания к слабым и угнетенным», – негромко, но экспрессивно процитировал Джим. – Может Эмерсон и фразы дипломатов лучше, но я видел выражение твоего лица, когда они уволокли того ребенка. Я знаю, что ты со мной согласен. Это все равно нужно было сказать, там и тогда.   
Спок откинулся на сидении, дистанцировавшись от ярости, исходящей от Джима. Перед его внутренним взором проходила увиденная ранее сцена – маленькая девочка из низшей касты, ее лодыжки закованы в кандалы, а по щекам текут слезы, когда ее волокут за волосы, словно тряпичную куклу – всего лишь ненужная вещь. Он вспомнил, как она следила взглядом за пролетающим к югу птичьим клином, должно быть, мечтая, чтобы у нее тоже были крылья.

– Да, – наконец признал Спок. – Я думаю, что вы правы.  
Трикодер Джима издал слабый писк, оповещая о новом дне по корабельному времени. Тот кинул на него взгляд и спал с лица.  
– Черт!  
– Капитан?   
– С новым годом, Спок, – бледно улыбнулся Кирк.  
– И вас, Джим, – ответил он, размышляя, заметил ли его командир тех птиц, и распространяются ли его знания об Америке эпохи Эмерсона на то, что процитированные слова стали символом борьбы народов Африки за свободу.  
Странно, что он начал мыслить в таком метафорическом, сентиментальном ключе. 

 

**Семь плывущих лебедей.**

Джим неуверенно вошел в отдельную палату в медотсеке. Спок поднял голову на звук, резкие линии его тела еще сильнее проступили под мягкими складками синей больничной одежды.  
– Капитан.  
Джим выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Ты помнишь меня.  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
– Естественно. Есть какая-то причина, по которой я не должен вас помнить?  
– Знаешь, почему ты тут? – спросил Джим, обходя биокровать и пристраиваясь рядом со старшим помощником. Устроившись, он начал рассеянно покачивать ногой – скорее просто потому, что сам Спок точно не стал бы делать что-либо подобное.  
– Подозреваю, что я нездоров.  
– Логично, – кивнул Кирк. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Сбитым с толку, – признал Спок спустя мгновение.  
– Как голова?  
– Болит, – нахмурился тот, затем распахнул глаза в догадке. – Я получил травму?  
– Незначительную, – успокоил его Джим, – ничего серьезного, Спок. Небольшое сотрясение мозга.  
– Я не могу вспомнить, что произошло.  
– Вот поэтому ты и в медотсеке.  
– Вот как, – Спок хмуро отвернулся к противоположной стене. – И каковы прогнозы моего состояния?  
– Отличные, – улыбнулся Джим. – Ты сможешь вернуться к службе еще до окончания этой недели. Нужно еще пару дней, чтобы твои нейроны встали на место.  
Спок вновь повернулся к нему, продолжая хмуриться.  
– После Маркина III не было запланировано никаких высадок на планеты, каким образом я сумел получить травму на борту «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Частично из-за Скотти, – серьезно посмотрел на него Джим. – Из-за него и новых модификаций, которые появились в туннелях доступа к варп-ядру.  
Первый помощник поднял бровь.  
– Ладно, ладно, – выдохнул Джим. – Я споткнулся об решетку и толкнул тебя на опорную балку, которой, вообще-то, там не должно было быть. Кто же знал, что обычная проверка может быть такой опасной?  
– Полагаю, мистер Скотт получил соответствующее взыскание?  
– Спок, никогда не считал тебя мстительным типом!  
– Он поставил под угрозу ваше здоровье, как и здоровье прочих членов экипажа, – строго ответил Спок. – На любом корабле запрещено осуществлять какие-то структурные изменения без утвержденного и одобренного плана.  
– Он увеличил коэффициент термодинамической вентиляции главного варп-ядра на 0,2 процента, – пытался задобрить вулканца Джим. – А с твоей памятью скоро все будет в порядке.  
Спок продолжал хмуриться.  
Джим прочистил горло и кинул взгляд на бумажку с указаниями, которые дал ему Маккой.  
– Ну что, давай начнем?  
Спок не отрывал от него взгляда, пока он задавал стандартные вопросы: «Как тебя зовут, должность, личный номер? В каком году ты вступил в Звездный Флот? Знаешь ли ты, где находишься? Какой сегодня день? Кто я такой?» Затем они перешли к более сложным вопросам — основам астрономии, математики и физики, проверяя границы возможного нанесенного ущерба.  
– А теперь запомни последовательность цифр, – попросил Джим под конец. – Четыре, семь, два, три, девять, два, один.  
– Эти цифры имеют какое-то определенное значение?  
– Это мой старый номер комма, времен колледжа, – признался Джим. – Думаю, не стоит по нему звонить, — бог знает, кому он сейчас принадлежит.  
– Я не собирался звонить по этому номеру.  
– Отлично, – кивнул Джим. – Продолжим. Назови первые двадцать пять чисел последовательности Фибоначчи, начиная с семнадцати.  
Спок на автомате выполнил требование, не сомневаясь ни секунды.  
– Отлично, а теперь снова повтори мой старый номер?  
Спок открыл было рот... и тут же закрыл его обратно.  
Джим кивнул.  
– Основы теории кратковременной памяти. Согласно закону Миллера, человек с нормально функционирующей кратковременной памятью легко запоминает до семи фрагментов информации, – он виновато пожал плечами. – Ты провалился.  
– Безусловно.  
Джим сглотнул, уловив легкий оттенок язвительности в тоне Спока.  
– Ты помнишь, почему ты в медотсеке? – нерешительно спросил он.  
– Нет, – мрачно ответил вулканец. – Однако, судя по выражению вашего лица, я делаю вывод, что мы уже разговаривали на эту тему, а значит мое пребывание в лазарете как-то связано с функционированием моей памяти.  
– Ты знаешь, – Джим начал задумчиво постукивать стилусом по зубам, – не думаю, что Боунс принимает в расчет твою дьявольскую сообразительность. Обещай мне, что ты не станешь дурачить нас, чтобы мы поверили в твое выздоровление.  
– Какая ценность может быть в моем обещании, если я даже не смогу о нем вспомнить? – брови Спока взлетели так высоко, что скрылись под челкой.  
Джим рассмеялся и наклонил голову.  
– Ладно, у меня есть идея получше. Вместо того чтобы использовать мой старый номер, представим, что у нас есть семь лебедей.  
– Если цель всего этого — проверить объем моей памяти и способность удержания информации, тогда я предлагаю обозначить некоторые различия между лебедями,– вполне разумно заметил Спок.  
– Ты дашь им имена.  
Спок моргнул.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я дал имена стае воображаемых водоплавающих птиц?  
– Да, – уверенно кивнул Джим, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха. – Ради здоровья твоей психики.  
– Я вынужден спросить у вас, осознаете ли вы, насколько нелепо это все звучит?  
– В полной мере, – ухмыльнулся Джим. – Так, вернемся к нашим лебедям, как ты их назовешь?  
Несколько мгновений Спок выглядел недовольным, на челюсти недобро напряглись желваки, но затем он глубоко вздохнул и произнес:  
– Сократ, – в глубине его глаз появился отблеск веселья. – Т'Паал, Эйнштейн, Кокрейн...  
По мере того, как Спок продолжал одаривать свою лебединую стаю именами великих деятелей прошедших столетий, улыбка на лице Джима становилась все шире. Спок, может, и забудет этот седьмой день Рождества, но Джим собирался еще не раз наслаждаться воспоминанием об этом моменте.

**Восемь молочниц.**

Задача с восемью молочницами завела Джима в тупик, особенно, учитывая то, что Спок все еще оставался в лазарете. Джиму в голову пришла, было, безумная идея нарядить в костюмы несколько медсестер, но он понимал, что такой подарок порадует скорее его, чем Спока. Тем более, это была слишком буквальная интерпретация текста, а он придерживался иного пути.  
В конце концов он решил остановиться на самой широкой трактовке, рассматривая восьмой день как возможность привнести немного домашнего уюта, и, может быть, наконец-то заставить Спока над ним посмеяться. Джим мог бы поклясться, что до того, как тот потерял кратковременную память, его Первый офицер приближался к такому результату с каждым следующим подарком.  
Он слегка поменял расписание, сославшись на медицинские указания, обязывающие его помогать Споку восстанавливать память, и ушел с мостика, потратив остаток небогатой на события альфа-смены на готовку. Спустя три часа, два порезанных пальца, одно обожженное запястье и множество ругательств Джим поспешил в медотсек с горой контейнеров в руках.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, заставляя все свободное пространство плодами своих трудов. – С тех пор, как я что-то действительно готовил сам, прошла целая вечность, и кухонный персонал будет гоняться за мной по всему кораблю за устроенный беспорядок, но я ручаюсь — большая часть из этого съедобна.  
Спок незаметно придержал соскальзывающий с биокровати кекс и с удивлением уставился на Джима.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я попробовал каждое из этих блюд? С какой целью?  
– У нас будет праздничный ужин, – улыбнулся Джим. – Я просил, но Боунс не разрешил использовать дисплей, чтобы посмотреть фильм, так что я захватил с собой складную шахматную доску.  
Спок огляделся кругом в поисках свободного места, куда бы можно было ее уместить. На его скрытых одеялом коленях стояли тарелки с Амишским печеньем, вегетарианскими сандвичами, кукурузным салатом и целая корзина пирожков с грибами.   
– О, придумал, – Джим отсоединил кое-какое медицинское оборудование и освободил место на боковом столике.  
Маккой ворвался внутрь спустя секунду после того, как доска была установлена.   
– Спок, какого черта....  
– Извини, Боунс, – сказал Джим, продолжая расставлять фигуры. – Не беспокойся, если Спок перестанет дышать в моем присутствии, я тебе звякну. Мне просто нужно немного места.  
Доктор выпучил глаза, увидев всю посуду, громоздящуюся на его дорогущем оборудовании.   
– Я даже не... – он оборвал себя, прикрывая глаза. – За все, что сломаешь, будешь платить сам, – заявил Боунс в конце концов, сердито зыркнув на обоих, хотя было совершенно ясно, что Спок никогда не стал бы затевать что-то столь нелогичное.  
– Пришлешь мне счет, – бросил Джим в его удаляющуюся спину. – Тебе лучше играть белыми, Спок. Ты заслуживаешь преимущество, учитывая, что, скорее всего, забудешь свой предыдущий ход.  
– Джим, – слегка ошеломленно спросил коммандер, – зачем вы приготовили восемь различных блюд?  
– Это же не так, смотри, – фыркнул тот, перемещая тарелки. – Вот тут первое, тут второе и десерт.  
– Десерта в два раза больше остального, – заметил Спок.  
– Добро пожаловать в Айову. Твой ход. 

 

**Девять барабанящих барабанщиков.**

О, если бы только Джим не заходил в свой аккаунт! Это был его выходной, и он планировал забрать Спока из лазарета. Память коммандера полностью восстановилась, но Маккой решил перестраховаться, продлив его больничный еще на двадцать часов. Спок, будучи Споком, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, пожелал, чтобы Джим – если тот не против – ввел его в курс корабельных дел.  
Зная, что если он этого не сделает, Спок просто соберет всю необходимую информацию сам, затратив не в пример больше усилий, Джим согласился.  
Если бы он не зашел в сеть своего комма, то просто мог бы предложить Споку сыграть на удачу с помощью игральной кости с девятью сторонами и посчитать это за подарок. Теперь же вместо этого он сидел и грыз ногти, уставившись на запрос командования Звездного Флота о переводе его первого помощника на звездолет ЮСС “Релиант” с целью девятинедельного путешествия в Гамма Квадрант для изучения матрицы потоков квазара. Если быть честным, Джим не хотел отпускать Спока. Так как приказ пришел именно к нему, как к капитану, то он имел все полномочия для его отмены. Видимо, руководство таким странным образом осведомлялось, устраивает ли это Джима. Нет, его это абсолютно не устраивало, но, черт побери, для Спока это была прекрасная возможность. Джим отлично знал, насколько у того сносило крышу от плазменных матриц и вообще всего, связанного с астрофизикой и термодинамикой.  
Джим глянул на продолжительность миссии и горько хмыкнул. Девять недель. Девятый день Рождества. Теперь он не сомневался — он неизменно получает пинка от вселенной, стоит только позволить себе широкие жесты. Хотя он и не был суеверным, Джим знал, что сейчас просто обязан сообщить Споку об открывшейся возможности, и не важно, как сложно будет управлять кораблем в его отсутствие.   
И его чертовски удивило, что Спок, который согласно кивал, пока Джим живописал ему, какие широкие научные перспективы появятся у того на «Релианте», не раздумывая отказался от назначения.  
– Постой, что? – спросил его Джим, чувствуя себя совершенно выбитым из колеи.   
– Я отказываюсь от перевода, временного или какого-либо еще, – подтвердил Спок. – Однако, если вы желаете, чтобы я...  
– Нет, – выпалил Джим, – нет, конечно, нет. Я просто думал, что ты бы не отказался сменить обстановку.  
У глаз Спока снова собрались морщинки, которые Джим стал замечать все чаще.   
– Я нахожу «обстановку» на «Энтерпрайз» достаточно... нескучной.  
– Ну, вот и отлично, – кивнул Джим, ощущая, как напряжение, которого он даже не замечал, его покинуло. – Тебе правда нравится здесь?  
– Вас это удивляет? – Спок приподнял бровь. – Как у флагмана, на счету «Энтерпрайз» большее количество встреч с инопланетными культурами, больше обнаруженных астрономических феноменов, больше языковых и научных открытий, чем у любого другого звездолета. К тому же, это место стало для меня домом, и у меня нет никакого желания покидать его на столь продолжительный период.  
Джим кивнул, не до конца доверяя своему голосу, и сглотнул.   
– Я был обязан спросить.  
– Нет, не _обязаны_ , – возразил ему Спок, – но я благодарен вам за подобное предложение, сделанное, несмотря на возможные неудобства для вас в случае моего согласия.  
– Да никаких проблем, – отмахнулся Джим, объяснив себе появившийся на щеках румянец повышенной температурой в каюте Спока.

 

**Десять играющих трубачей.**

Джим бежал сквозь руины колонии на Карвайс II, едва замечая тела, лежащие по углам, в проходах домов, сваленные кучей одно на другое или обнимающие друг друга. Мышцы ног горели от напряжения, а из-за тяжелого дыхания затуманилось стекло шлема биозащитного костюма, но он не замедлял бега. Трикодер бесперебойно сигналил, и это не прибавляло уверенности. Спок всегда отвечал на вызов, никогда не оставляя его без внимания. Боунс уверял, что смешанная физиология защитит того от заражения, но если он ошибся...   
Джим навалился плечом на дверь, пытаясь открыть. Отключение питания заставило ее застыть на середине движения, словно незаконченную мысль, как и многие другие устройства. Спок сидел на скамье, держа спину неестественно ровной, отвернувшись от двери. Он не двигался, и даже когда Джим с шумом протиснулся внутрь комнаты и схватил его за плечи, никак не отреагировал.  
– Спок, какого черта ты не отвечал на позывные?  
– Это было... – он моргнул, словно впервые почувствовав в этом необходимость, и окинул взглядом лежащую на скамье аппаратуру, будто раньше не замечал ее. – Это было... Капитан?  
– Твою же мать, – тяжело выдохнул Джим, опускаясь рядом и пытаясь успокоить дыхание. – Ты меня до смерти напугал.  
– Есть выжившие? – резко спросил Спок.   
Джим дернулся.  
– Нет, ни одного. Сожалею. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах.  
– Ни одного? Даже среди детей?  
– Они слишком ослабли к тому времени, когда вакцина была готова, – произнес Джим извиняющимся тоном, чувствуя беспомощность. – Мы знаем, что она действует — нам просто не хватило времени.  
– Понимаю.  
– Парни из Медицинской службы Звездного Флота были впечатлены отчетом Боунса о новом штамме. они должны переправить все данные в другие дальние колонии, пока вирус не добрался туда.  
Джим подумал о своем забитом почтовом ящике и живо вообразил удвоенное количество посланий, с которыми придется разбираться Споку, когда они вернутся на корабль.  
– Глава медицинской службы флота хотел переговорить с тобой и Боунсом. О вашем достижении говорят по всем новостным каналам. Они захотят сделать официальное заявление.  
– Какая цена подобной славы? – мягко спросил Спок, вновь возвращая взгляд к своим незащищенным рукам, недалеко от которых лежали заборы образцов и чашки Петри. – Я не желаю с ними разговаривать. Пускай доктор Маккой говорит от моего имени.  
– Ты трудился над проектом не меньше его, рисковал своей жизнью...  
Спок поднял на него пустой и холодный взгляд.   
– Пожалуйста, Джим, не проси меня об этом.  
Джим ощутил, как сжимается все внутри от этого прерывающегося голоса.   
– Слушай, я собираюсь сейчас перейти черту, так что, пожалуйста, постарайся не задушить меня за это.  
И с этим единственным предупреждением Джим осторожно развел руки и обнял Спока. Острые уши коммандера оказались зажаты между грудью Кирка и его одетой в перчатку ладонью. Джим надеялся, что таким образом он хоть как-то отвлечет того от царящей в лаборатории тишины. Медленно, словно в оцепенении, Спок обнял его в ответ. Они держали друг друга не крепко, можно сказать, осторожно, но ни один не пытался отстраниться. Джим освободил одно ухо вулканца.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я был на Тарсусе IV, да? – спросил он и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа, так как знал, что Спок в курсе. – Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, насколько велика разница — видеть, как люди умирают вот так или как их жизни обрываются от выстрелов фазеров. Медленная смерть жестока, она пробирает до самых костей. И ты видишь в их глазах ужас, когда силы оставляют тела, как... ну, короче, да.  
Спок так и не проронил ни слова.  
– Я просто хочу сказать, что у тебя сейчас есть то, чего никогда не было у меня — знание, что, не смотря на все, чему ты стал свидетелем, ты сумел создать то, что поможет спасти в будущем не меньше жизней, чем было потеряно. В десять раз больше жизней, неизмеримо больше. Одним своим присутствием ты изменил грядущее, дал ему смысл.  
Спок отстранился, одернул измявшуюся форму, не коснувшись растрепавшихся волос.  
– Спасибо, Джим.  
– Не стоит, – отмахнулся тот от всех благодарностей и обязательств. Между ними они не были нужны. Он не желал раздумывать о символичности десятого дня Рождества, в который Спок стал тем самым трубачом, а Боунс – ловцом душ.

 

**Одиннадцать танцующих леди.**

Джим уставился на рапорт, который держал в руках, с выражением полного неверия. Поведение, недостойное офицера. Нарушение личной неприкосновенности. Хуже, насилие.  
– Блядь, какого черта? – вырвалось у него восклицание.  
– Так и знал, что ты это скажешь, – протянул Боунс.  
– Это что, дурацкая шутка?  
– Я, может, и не самый большой фанат зеленокровного гоблина, но и не полный ублюдок, – проворчал доктор. – Мог бы мне и побольше доверять.  
– Кто, черт возьми, эта сука, и что она забыла на моем корабле? – спросил Джим, с такой силой сжимая побелевшими пальцами ПАДД, что его пластиковый корпус жалобно хрустнул.   
Боунс нахмурился.  
– Я знаю, что вы двое сблизились, но ты все-таки капитан, так что если не можешь сам судить беспристрастно, назначь кого-нибудь, кто в состоянии.  
– Не может быть, чтобы ты поверил ее словам!  
– Не имеет значения, во что мы с тобой верим или не верим. Важно, что ты сможешь доказать, и как далеко энсин Сара Уивер из отдела Звездной картографии пойдет в своих обвинениях. Это может закончить карьеру Спока, так что лучше бы тебе подойти к этому вопросу со всей серьезностью.  
– Да я за всю свою жизнь не был серьезнее, – прошипел Джим сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты знаешь, насколько Спок помешан на этике, как можно представить, что он совершил что-то из этого?  
Маккой пожал плечами, изображая из себя адвоката дьявола.   
– Он инопланетник, Джим, и он только недавно получил чрезвычайно травмирующий опыт. На бумаге все это смотрится вполне убедительно, и ты прекрасно знаешь, сколько слухов ходит об этой их вулканской телепатии.  
– Засунь эти слухи в жопу, – отрезал Джим. – Я сейчас же положу этому конец.   
Маккой окликнул его, но он даже не обернулся.

Джим перехватил энсина Уивер в переходе между четвертой палубой и запасным коридором, ведущим в инженерный отсек. Она покраснела и кивнула, когда он предложил ей пройти конференц-зал.   
– Присядьте, энсин, – спокойно и ровно произнес он, как и полагается капитану.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала она, усаживаясь напротив. Ее напряженная поза сильно контрастировала с его привычной энергичностью.  
– Хотите пригласить свидетелей или кого-нибудь для поддержки? Я включу запись, но надеюсь, мы сможем просто неофициально поговорить.  
– Нет, сэр, все в порядке.  
– Что ж, отлично, – Джим кивнул. – Компьютер, начать запись разговора касательно рапорта номер шесть–четыре– пять тире бета, присутствующие – Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз», и Сара Уивер, энсин первого ранга.  
– «Запись началась».  
– Отлично, так почему бы вам самой не рассказать мне обо всем, – предложил он, отклонившись сильнее и положив ПАДД на колени.  
Она без труда начала повествование с короткого рассказа о том, как сделала запрос на грант для исследовательской работы в одной из тех областей, в которых Спок считался экспертом. Когда она перешла к части, в которой Спок якобы украл ее идею, Джим вынужден был прикусить язык, потому что ученому такого уровня, как Спок, нет необходимости заимствовать чужую интеллектуальную собственность. Когда же она начала обвинять Спока в насилии над ее разумом с целью получения уравнения суперструн, на котором строилась вся ее работа, Джим больше не мог сдерживаться.  
– То есть вы утверждаете, что он в буквальном смысле забрался в вашу голову и украл уравнение?  
– Да, сэр, – кивнула она, заливаясь краской. – Это было ужасно.  
– Должно быть, имело место и физическое противостояние? – кивнул Джим, изо всех сил борясь с желанием скрипнуть зубами.  
– Сэр? – спросила она, впервые выказав легкую неуверенность.  
– Мелдинг, – уточнил он. – Я слышал, что он может быть болезненным.  
– О, да, сэр, – кивнула девушка, а затем протянула ему руки. – Я не могла печатать несколько недель.  
Джим уставился на бледную кожу, покрытую следами уже исчезающих синяков, и не мог поверить, что она сама облегчила ему работу.   
– Хм, – это все, что он мог позволить себе сказать и не сорваться.  
Она показала ему ладони, чтобы он увидел следы, похожие на отпечатки пальцев.  
– Он сильно схватил меня за руки, и они словно горели в огне во время мелдинга. Я думала, что умру прямо там, так было больно. Мне повезло, что ему не было нужно ничего, кроме уравнения.  
– То есть вы хотите сказать, что коммандер Спок против вашей воли схватил вас за руки, а затем, через установившийся физический контакт, силой удалил информацию из вашего разума, используя телепатию?  
– Да, сэр, – кивнула она с полными слез глазами.  
– Хорошо, – подвел итог Джим, – думаю, что этого достаточно. С вами свяжутся наши юристы. Я освобождаю вас от службы и назначаю принудительный больничный. Обратитесь к доктору Маккою за лекарством от синяков.  
– Есть, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, – робко поблагодарила она.  
– Не за что, – ответил Джим, так крепко сжимая ПАДД, что по нему пошла трещина.  
Как только за Уивер закрылись двери, он со злостью ударил по кнопке интеркома.  
– Коммандер Спок, жду вас во втором конференц-зале на четвертой палубе.  
– Подтверждаю, капитан.  
Джим больше не мог сидеть спокойно, ярость внутри него свивалась тугим плотным клубком, и когда через минуту появился Спок, капитан нервно ходил из угла в угол.  
– Капитан?   
Джим пересек разделяющее их расстояние в четыре стремительных шага и бесцеремонно схватил Спока за руки. Коммандер ощутимо вздрогнул, и Джим мог с уверенностью сказать, в какой момент его ментальные щиты опустились, отсекая бешеный поток человеческих эмоций.  
– Ты можешь прочитать мои мысли? – выпалил Джим.  
Спок покачал головой.   
– Только эмоции, не больше.  
– И что я чувствую?  
– Вы крайне рассержены.  
– Ты чертовски прав, я зол, – кивнул Джим, быстро беря себя в руки. – Но мне нужно знать, существует ли возможность, чтобы ты или любой другой вулканец мог бы силой извлечь информацию из моего разума, касаясь меня таким образом?  
Спок сверкнул глазами.   
– Кто-то предпринял попытку добраться до вашего разума описанным способом?  
– Черт подери, просто ответь на мой вопрос!  
Коммандер выглядел слегка взбешенным – на свой манер, о чем говорили крепко сжатые губы и сузившиеся глаза.   
– Мой ответ – несомненно, нет, капитан.  
– Отлично, именно так я и думал.   
Джим отпустил его и отошел к своему пострадавшему ПАДДу и принялся копаться в папках, пока не нашел то, что ему было нужно. Он снова нажал кнопку вызова.  
– Ухура, отправь это в Штаб. Высший приоритет.  
– Принято, капитан. В какой департамент?  
– В кадровый отдел, и копию в дисциплинарный трибунал в дополнение к полному делу, которое будет отправлено позже.  
– Принято.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Спок, неуверенно шагнув вперед.  
Джим отодвинулся от комма и повернулся, ощущая переполняющую его смесь торжества и злобы.  
– Тебе стоит поискать нового старшего энсина в отдел Звездной картографии, – ухмыльнулся он, сверкнув зубами. – Предыдущую я только что уволил.  
– По какой причине?  
– Неподобающее офицеру поведение, клевета и лжесвидетельство, – ответил он, чувствуя, как волна праведного удовлетворения смягчает гнев. – Сделай себе одолжение и не читай поданную ей жалобу. Не сомневаюсь, что энсин не будет отправлять ее на рассмотрение в трибунал.  
Но Спок, конечно, пожелал узнать. Он быстро пробежал глазами обвинение Уивер, и с каждой прочитанной строчкой его спина становилась все прямее, а губы сжимались, пока не превратились в тонкую полоску. Он опустил ПАДД и уставился на Джима почти с вызовом.  
– Вы проверяли меня.  
– Я знал, что ты этого не делал.  
– А если бы это было не так? – парировал Спок. – Вы капитан, и не должны подвергать себя подобному риску. К тому же, вы имеете доступ к секретной информации куда более высокого уровня, чем я.  
– Все, что они говорят мне — я рассказываю тебе, – пожал Джим плечами. – Ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
– Однако, ваша личная…  
– Ты знаешь обо мне куда больше, чем любой из живущих, – серьезно сказал Джим. – И если бы ты хотел использовать что-нибудь против меня, то давно бы это сделал.  
– Я никогда не предам ваше доверие подобным образом, – сухо ответил Спок.  
– Я знаю, – Джим посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Я это знаю.  
Спустя несколько долгих неловких мгновений Спок кашлянул и повернулся к столу.   
– Что будет с энсином Уивер?  
– Это скорее тебе решать, чем мне, – заметил Джим. – Это тебя несправедливо обвинили. Но будь я на твоем месте, – задумчиво добавил он с опасным блеском в глазах, – я бы подождал и посмотрел, как она начнет перед тобой вытанцовывать.  
Спок медленно кивнул. Джим видел, как врожденное сострадание борется с присущим вулканцу чувством справедливости, и даже и не вспомнил, какой у них по счету день Рождества.

 

**Двенадцать прыгающих лордов.**

Когда в турболифте Ухура подмигнула ему и кивнула, Джим до последнего опасался, что она его ударит, но вместо этого девушка наклонилась и прошептала: «Уже шестое января, капитан».  
Из-за этого первые несколько часов альфа-смены капитан вел себя непривычно тихо, полностью погрузившись в размышления. Сегодня был последний день Рождества, и Джим с удивлением думал о той необычной взаимосвязи между его затеей с подарками и событиями, случившимися на корабле за последние пару недель. Он совершенно не представлял, что же устроить на двенадцатый день, единственное, что он знал точно — никаких прыгающих лордов не предвидится.

После недолгих поисков он выяснил, что число двенадцать обычно ассоциируется с великой мудростью и откровением. Он рассмеялся себе под нос, потому что, увольте, какую же такую мудрость он может открыть Споку? Не пытайся выиграть нечестным путем? Не пускай фейерверки в закрытом помещении? Не отправляйся в космос без самой лучшей команды на борту? 

Может, Спок и замечал время от времени появляющуюся на его губах улыбку, но о причинах ее возникновения не спрашивал. 

Джим нахмурился, рассматривая затылок первого помощника, потому что тот вел себя чересчур рассеянно. На краткую секунду он даже задумался, не могло ли то, что он касался рук вулканца вчера, настолько вывести того из равновесия. Но нет, ведь Спок никогда не возражал против его прикосновений, только против прикосновений других... ой.  
 _Ой._

Джим был несказанно рад, что Спок не смотрел на него в этот момент, потому что ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы мысленно дать себе оплеуху и привести чувства в порядок. Однако Ухура заметила его смятение, оставила свою станцию и подошла к его креслу с выражением легкой тревоги, написанным на лице.   
– С тобой все в порядке? – спросила она вполголоса.  
– Я… эээ...  
– Такое ощущение, словно до тебя наконец-то дошло.  
– Что? – прошептал он, зажмуривая глаза. – И давно ты знаешь?  
– Кхм.  
Она закатила глаза и величественно вернулась к своему рабочему месту, еще раз покачав головой, когда вставляла в ухо наушник.  
Позже вечером того же дня, Джим был чрезвычайно рад тому, что делит со Споком общую ванную. По крайней мере, ему не пришлось стоять в коридоре, словно робкому влюбленному, собираясь открыть свое сердце парню, продемонстрировавшему и желание, и способность раздавить его, словно букашку.  
Спок впустил его в каюту, и теперь стоял, одетый в синюю научную форму, настороженно его разглядывая.  
– Ты знаешь, я сегодня кое-что понял, – непринужденно начал Джим, потому что, какой бы сильный страх его не одолевал, он никому бы не позволил это заметить.  
– Вот как?  
Джим ощутил, как усилилось терзающее его напряжение от мягкого насмешливого тона Спока.  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся он, приваливаясь к стене.  
– Я тоже кое-что осознал, – признался Спок.  
– О, в таком случае, ты говоришь первый.  
– Не думаю.  
– Право капитана.  
Спок бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, но уступил.  
– Вы дарили мне подарки соответственно стариной земной рождественской традиции.  
– Признаю себя виновным, – он поднял ладони, капитулируя. – Теперь моя очередь.  
– Я еще не закончил, – остановил его Спок.  
– Неужели? – Джим чувствовал, как улыбка на его лице становится все шире, потому что Спок никогда раньше не прерывал его, даже в случаях, когда речь шла о вопросах жизни и смерти.  
– Вы следовали этой традиции, подстраивая ее под меня, – закончил мысль Спок с вызовом во взгляде. – Под меня _лично._  
Может, из-за чрезмерного акцента на последнем слове, или из-за того, что Джим был столь же самоуверенным, сколь и смелым, но, как бы то ни было, он обнаружил, что снова сжимает ладони Спока в своих – но с совершенно иным чувством, нежели в прошлый вечер.  
– До сегодняшнего дня я не понимал, что делаю, – признался он. – Но все это было от чистого сердца.  
– Я знаю.  
– Так все в порядке? Это было настолько очевидно?  
– Вы могли не замечать этого осознанно, но я не думаю, что вы не понимали на подсознательном уровне.  
– Ты правда так считаешь?  
– Вчера вечером в конференц-зале я почувствовал ваш гнев, – напомнил ему Спок, – но еще я почувствовал и другую эмоцию.  
– Ты ее назовешь?   
– Я почувствовал любовь.

Спок ответил легко, легче, чем он сам смог бы сформулировать признание. Джиму понадобились бы годы и годы, прежде чем подобное могло бы слететь с языка с той же легкостью, с какой произнес это Спок – с бесхитростной уверенностью человека, знающего, каково это — любить и быть любимым.   
– Ну... ты прав, – сказал он вместо этого. – Тебя это не беспокоит?  
– Я нахожу это обстоятельство крайне удовлетворительным.  
Джим улыбнулся и в последний раз пожал пальцы Споку, прежде чем заключить лицо вулканца в ладони и притянуть ближе.  
– Моя очередь, – сказал он и поцеловал его – в этот раз уже по-земному. В этом поцелуе слились определенность и уверенность в собственной правоте, которых Джиму так не хватало в Рождество.

И это было ответом – тем самым, который Джим не смог облечь в слова.  
FIN


End file.
